


Do What You Want (disowning)

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I don't like smut but the plot needed it, I'm Going To Hell For This, Longest smut chapter I will ever write, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu is Wonwoo's ex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Wonwoo, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post Mpreg, Redemption, Rough Sex, Scenting, Shameful smut, Smut, They get back together, Top Kim Mingyu, True Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat, a lot of slick, lol, mafia, only a flood of holy water can clean my soul, protective mingyu, slick drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: Mingyu’s been tired of waiting for Wonwoo.(I’m disowning this once I finish it😔)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 52
Kudos: 103





	1. You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind but

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, check out my fluffy ABO fic "All My Children" where Meanie are parents.
> 
> Also I just came out with another new ABO fic called "A Street Car." hope it sounds interesting! Thanks for checking this out : )

_ “Mr. Jeon, what’s your relation to Mr. Wen Junhui?” the prosecutor asked, inching closer to him as if that would coax the answer out of him. _

_ Wonwoo maintained his cold and detached stare, as if he were speaking to his therapist. _

_ “I was his partner.” _

_ “And where were you on the night of July the seventeenth?”  _

_ “I was at Mr. Kim’s penthouse in the upper east side. We were there for- well, what would you say? Dinner?”  _

_ “Makes sense.” the prosecutor snorted, clasping his hands behind his back as he turned to face the jury.  _

_ “Mr. Jeon, could you please walk us through the events chronologically. That is, if it isn’t too hard or traumatic for you to do so.” the man mocked.  _

_ Whether he picked up on the prosecutor’s snide tone or not, no one knew. All anyone could see was the faint grin on his face, as if he were laughing in the face of doom. It was how he coped with everything. _

_ “Well, to put everything into context and make your life easier, I’ll start with this. You see, before I was Mr. Wen’s partner, I was with Mr. Kim. Apparently he never got over me. _

~ Months earlier ~

Working in public policy meant that he had to speak out of both sides of his mouth. Heck, he didn’t even believe in public policy. What right did the government have telling people what to do? Nevermind stealing tax money from them to pay for someone’s drug addiction or their retirement which they never saved up for? 

It shouldn’t have been something he had thought about considering he was in the heart of New York’s underworld. Though he was surprised he didn’t see any one lying out on the street. It was probably too wet for anyone to set up camp. That and the gangs ruled the streets at night. Of course there wasn’t any use in beating up homeless people or picking on stragglers. But that didn’t mean there weren’t sadistic people out there that didn’t think those things were fun.

Besides the fact that the neighborhood was now a ghost town and with the yellow lights shining from the street lamps down onto the asphalt made things look even more ominous. Everything gleamed after the rain, from the brick walls on the sides of buildings to the pipes and telephone wires that were strung overhead. It made him wonder why he chose to walk instead of take the train. Now that he thought of it. He didn’t even remember making the decision. 

His mind wandered back to the two conferences he had visited that night. The presentation he had given to a room full of businessmen had occurred earlier in the evening while the convocation of social workers had just gotten out. He took joy in scheduling them right next to each other. It made him feel as though he were cheating on his husband with another man after being with him only a few hours ago. 

Of course, he enjoyed going against his true beliefs. He liked putting on an act and fooling everyone. It may have boosted his ego but it also gave him a thrill, seeing all those social worker’s faces falter when he said that the people they claimed to serve and champion were really just lazy buffoons. He also liked switching it up sometimes and telling a conference room full of businessmen that the rent they were demanding was cruel and inhumane. He said everything just for the fun of it. Writing a one-hundred page report on the living conditions of tenants that could determine the livelihoods of hundreds of families? Just for the fun of it.

Perhaps he did enjoy listening to the complaints of tenants who were upset about the lack of space or the musty smell in their apartment coming back. He took great joy in nodding and smiling while they went on and on about how there was lead in the water or how there was a mice infestation. He liked making people feel as though they were being listened to because in the end, they weren’t. 

Though overall, the only reason he became a public policy-maker was because he wanted to piss someone off, whether it be the greediest businessman who was looking to raise rent or buy real estate, or the self-righteous charity worker who sacrificed their entire life to the soup kitchen. He never did anything because he was passionate about helping others or because he was in love with helping himself. He did things because they amused him and lying to people amused him. Misery amused him. Everything negative may as well have.

Being the most pathetic human being was like being a middle finger in the face of life. For all he cared, life could go to Hell. If there was only one life to torturously live, he may as well make the most of it. And if that meant spending most of his life laughing, then so be it.

It was just when he smiled to himself that he heard a loud footstep splash into a puddle a few dozen feet behind him. If it were daytime he would have assumed it was a kid who ran through a puddle. Maybe it was an animal but he didn’t know any animals big enough in New York to make that hell of a splash. Either way, he didn’t increase his footsteps. That would have alerted whoever was following him. Not that he was afraid.

Who was he kidding? 

Who would follow some nameless bureaucrat like him? A public policy-maker? 

Maybe he had indeed succeeded at his job and pissed someone off. Maybe it was a businessman who lost profit or perhaps a tenant who got evicted because of him. He loved businessmen so much he hoped it was one of them. It would simply add to the many contradictions in his life. Perhaps it would finally push him to the breaking point. 

The thought made him slow down a little, measuring his footsteps and calming his breath. He could now hear the thud of boots against the wet asphalt sidewalk, not stopping because he stopped. 

Just as he was about to turn around, the roar of an engine howled from down one of the empty side streets ahead of him. He could see the lights of the vehicle traveling across the sides of buildings as it got closer but it was only until it reached the intersection that it came out from the corner and stopped, blocking the crosswalk. It was a black van, shining below the street light at the intersection. He would have shrugged it off if it had a license plate and wasn’t lined with tinted windows. It was then that he didn’t know where to look, behind him where approaching danger was, or the unmarked vehicle a little ways ahead? However, he was able to mask his indecisiveness by continuing to look straight, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as the van’s side door rolled open rather smoothly, revealing a man wearing a black tuxedo. The figure stepped out, taking his time as he set his two feet on the curb. If it hadn’t been for the fact that it was dark out and that Wonwoo had poor eyesight, he would have noticed that the man had pulled out a gun and was aiming it straight at him. It had to have been planned. The stranger behind him was routing him towards the intersection where he would be blocked and have nowhere else to go. He should have known those businessmen he spoke to were of the petty and conniving type. Though he didn’t expect them to go this far. 

Before he was about to go running in zig zags, a shot rang out, bouncing off the walls of the building next to him, causing him to crouch down slightly and hold his head. He questioned himself if he were alive seeing that he wasn’t bleeding or anything. He also wanted to pinch himself to see if he were dreaming though the arm that grabbed his wrist confirmed his worst nightmare. 

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” a gruff voice ordered him, pulling him with only one tug into the van like he was being kidnapped. It took him a second to realize the man had just shot the stranger behind him, putting a bullet through his head. It took him even longer to realize that the murderer was none other than his ex-boyfriend Kim Mingyu. Although he didn’t know if he could call him a murderer. There on the cracked and yellow sidewalk he could see a small metallic object shining next to the dead body of his would-be assailant. It was a knife. 

All he could do was stare out the tinted window with his mouth hung open, peering against the glass as he watched the corpse disappear as they sped off down the street. 

It was when he felt Mingyu’s large hand sneak around his back to hold the other side of his waist that he recoiled, snapping out of his daze and looking up at the man he once knew.

“Mingyu.” he began, sounding more automated than surprised. He could only stare at the man with cold and indifferent eyes, as if he hadn’t almost been attacked. 

“Why are you here?”

Mingyu seemed to notice the anger in his tone. It came out more like a demand than a nervous question. 

The alpha only granted him a chuckle. 

“I think you meant to ask why are  _ you  _ here.”

He scoffed. 

“Whatever floats your boat. Now are you going to tell me or what? I think I have a right to know.”

Mingyu’s grin faltered, morphing into a scowl.

“What? Would you have preferred me to let you get killed back there? Is it too awkward for you now?” 

“No, but I didn’t plan on getting involved in a turf war. I told you I didn’t want to be anywhere near you or your gang.”

“It’s too late for that princess. I’m taking you to my place where you’ll be safe. I still care about you Won, did you know that?” 

“I found out just now. I guess you care enough to kidnap me.” he retorted, latching onto Mingyu’s arms with both hands in an attempt to pull Mingyu’s hand off his waist though it was no use. The alpha simply laughed, leaning closer to him and bearing his canines as he tried to scent his neck. 

“I missed you.” the alpha said, breathing onto his skin. 

“Gyu- please. Could you please just take me back home. My husband’s waiting for me and he’s going to be worried.” 

“I knew it.” Mingyu smirked. 

“Knew what?” he narrowed his eyes, whipping his head to look beside him where Mingyu had been nuzzling his head against him. The taller man only grinned wider, making him all the more angry.

“Kim Mingyu don’t look at me like that. I don’t even want to hear it and I’m not playing your games anymore!” 

“But I thought you wanted to know.”

“If you shut up after then sure, tell me.”

Mingyu shook his head as if he had just said the most foolish thing an omega could say. His ex probably still thought of him that way but there was a glint in Mingyu’s eyes that told him something had changed. 

“I knew you didn’t love Jun, Wonu. I know you don’t wanna go back home because you want to be with your husband. You’re just sympathetic for him. You don’t want him to worry huh? Is that it? Sympathy and pity isn’t love Wonwoo. You’re only ruining two people’s lives. You and Jun’s. You think Jun deserves that?”

“I’m giving him everything I have, more than what you’ve given me.” 

Mingyu smirked.

“I thought you were the one who said love wasn’t about giving or doing things for others?”

“That was when I was dumb and naive. That was when we were together.” 

“Well I just wanna fuck you dumb.” the alpha whispered huskily into his neck, wrapping both arms around his torso. 

“Stop-”

“I deserve to have you. I’ve waited for years now.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.” Wonwoo gritted, trying to curl up in a ball against the door. It was no use as the alpha manhandled him into his lap, laying him out sideways as if he were carrying him bridal style.

“Gyu- stop! What are you doing?” he shouted, slamming his fists against the taller man’s shoulder. It only made the alpha chuckle louder.

“Just for one night Won. Tell your fucking husband you’re aint coming back tonight and that you’re having a sleep over with your omega friends. Perfect cover am I right?” 

“No, you’ve always been wrong. This is wrong!”

Mingyu clenched his teeth, bringing their foreheads together. His large hands held Wonwoo’s head between them, as if it were a life and death situation. He wanted Wonwoo that badly.

“I don’t care if it is. The only moral purpose I live for is my own happiness. And having you makes me happy. Forget about one night stands, I want you forever. Fuck, I’d make you marry me if I could. I’d fucking breed you if that’d make you stay with me.”

Wonwoo shook his head, trying to shield his teary eyes from Mingyu’s glowing red ones. 

“What’s it gonna take Won? Are you gonna come quietly and peacefully or are we going to have to do this the hard way?”

“I choose neither. You aren’t fit to even look at me you- you monster! I hate you!” Wonwoo screamed through his hands. There would have been more power in his voice if he hadn’t muffled it. But he knew Mingyu was stronger and more unrelenting. It was futile. 

“Alright then. If that’s how it’s gonna be then I’ll just take my hands- you feel them Wonu? You feel my hands?”

The omega snorted in contempt, though it was outweighed by his shame. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering going with Mingyu to his penthouse. He was getting everything he deserved, thinking about cheating on his own husband. Though Mingyu’s hands on his head seemed to make him forget. Despite the uncomfortable pressure exerted by the alpha’s palms, it served as a distraction. 

“I could tear you to pieces with these hands Wonu. I could snap your neck if I wanted to.” Mingyu chuckled. “But what good would you be to me then?”

Wonwoo uncovered his face, staring with wide eyes at the alpha who claimed to love him. It wasn’t like he was disturbed by the taller man’s words. He was simply afraid. A fear that only Mingyu could make him experience. 

“So I’ll take my hands and I’ll remove every worry from your head with them. I’ll crush your skull in so much you’ll forget about Jun and only think of me. You got that Won? Your life is mine.” Mingyu growled, flashing his eyes once more as he saw that the omega began to tremble uncontrollably. 

Wonwoo’s chest had been growing tighter and tighter in fear while his breath stalled. It was the worst feeling in the world, even worse than the thought of Jun dying. He didn’t know what was going to happen and for that he was angry. Angry that Mingyu was still playing games with him. Angry that his life was no longer in his own hands. That his own heart was not his to give or to keep. Mingyu was an alpha and he was just an omega. The man had a claim to his life. The man owned him.

_ No. That was where Mingyu was wrong. _

“Take your hands off me!” he snapped, tugging on the alpha’s arms. When that didn’t work, he did the only other thing he could. He slapped Mingyu across the face, smacking the red glow out of his eyes. 

The alpha looked more angry than surprised. Slapping men in the face wasn’t something alien to Wonwoo nor off the table. Wonwoo had done it to him many times whenever he crossed boundaries that were too early to cross. Though this time, Wonwoo slapped him with utter contempt. It wasn’t a teachable moment nor did it help correct his ways. It only made Mingyu want to ruin him more. But that could wait.

Mingyu’s claws shot out from his hands, scraping the fabric of Wonwoo’s white satin blouse. The color matched him perfectly. Through all their years together the omega always told him they were going to wait until they got married. Though he wondered if Jun had taken the chance to deflower him before he could. The fucking beta.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily omega.” the alpha gritted, holding his clawed hands against Wonwoo’s back, the presence of them sending Wonwoo’s body to jolt and stiffen, almost like he was riding him. The thought made Mingyu smirk.

“J-Jun’s going to find me and you’ll be locked up for good.” Wonwoo said, trying not to choke on his own words. 

“Really? I didn’t know you had a kink for getting fucked by a prisoner. Promise me you’ll come visit?” 

“I’ll come to your execution Kim. You aren’t worth any more of my time than that.” 

The alpha let out a huff.

“C’mon, don’t give me that bullshit. If you really wanted me dead you would have killed me if you had the chance- and don’t say you couldn’t bring yourself to it. I know how cold-blooded you are. You might be an omega on the outside but there’s something wrong about you on the inside. Preaching about being a virgin, never wearing anything skimpy, all those masks you wear just to hide your true self from me. Don’t you get it? We’re true mates. I can see through everything you try to cover yourself with. Though I gotta say, I think you’d look nice in lace.” the alpha grinned, cupping his rear. 

“You were waiting for this moment weren’t you? Shaking that little omega ass of yours and walking all alone in the dark. Fuck, you really wanted it didn’t you? Wanted to get fucked by a stranger. Hell, not even that. You wanted someone lower than you to fuck you right? Wanted some man that was angry at you for something. Wanted his revenge. You always wanted bad romance. That’s why you stuck with me. But you know what, I don’t want revenge. I want your love. I don’t care if I have to force it out of you or if you give me it voluntarily. Your love is your love. Whatever comes from you I’ll cherish. I need you now. I’ve waited so long, Wonwoo. Haven’t looked at or been with any other omega, no matter how many sluts that my men have around me. None of them have ever made me like this.” the alpha growled, grinding his clothed hardness on him. 

“You act like a starving animal Kim. You’re disgusting.” 

“And you try to act like a kitten when everyone knows you're not. I bet you’re husband thinks you’re off getting fucked. Ever since you left me I knew there was nothing holding you back from losing it. Has Jun tried to take advantage of you yet? You know, since he’s not with Minghao anymore he needs someone to vent to. And you’re right there after all. I bet he fucked you good on your wedding night, did he?”

Wonwoo shook his head, whimpering.

“Was it on your honeymoon then kitten?” 

“No, I haven’t- we haven’t-”

“So you’re still a virgin huh princess?” 

“That’s what you’d want me to say you bastard!” 

“You don’t have to. I already knew you were still one. Looks like you’re still sensitive too.” Mingyu snickered, noticing how Wonwoo’s slick was leaking onto his hardness.

“Haven’t had an alpha touch you the right way that’s why.” he added, moving his hands up to the small of the omega’s back. 

“You see princess, no man can ever be as pure-hearted as you think they are. I know Jun’s still sweet on Minghao. You can’t hide it. Just like how you can’t hide how much you want me. I’m the only man who understands you, who can give you what you’ve always wanted. Forget about how many people I’ve killed or whatever you hold against me. You can’t deny we’re the same. You just don’t have the guts to do what I do. Fuck, you wouldn’t even kiss me that time we raided the Lee’s.”

“I don’t like blood.” Wonwoo scoffed. The pout on his face made the alpha even harder.

“Well, so long as you keep loving me, it’ll never be yours. Alright?” 

Wonwoo sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t have the courage to look Mingyu in the eyes anymore. He lost all of his audacity once Mingyu told him how much he loved him. No matter how cruel the alpha was, he couldn't be cruel back. He loved Mingyu that much. He loved him so much that he let his body collapse on Mingyu’s chest, resting his head against his shoulder and letting the taller man scent him.

“I wanna go home. Jun needs me.” the omega whimpered, staining Mingyu’s tux with his tears.

“Forget about Jun. I don’t want to hear about him no more. I just saved your fucking life.” Mingyu growled, grabbing the omega’s forearms yanking him off him. Wonwoo began to sob, hiding his face behind his sweater paws as his body was sat up and exposed on the alpha’s lap. 

“I’m sorry. Thank you- thank you for saving me but I- would you please let me go home? Gyu, I’m serious.” 

“And I’m serious too. You don’t want anything to happen to Jun do you?”

Wonwoo froze, gasping for breath.

“No! He’s innocent! Please! Stop! You wouldn’t!” Wonwoo cried, shaking the alpha’s shoulders even though the taller man barely moved an inch. Mingyu could have grinned at the fact that he had drained all the fight out of Wonwoo but he liked it when the omega struggled. Conquering Wonwoo was his favorite pastime.

“Relax. All you have to do is be a nice good omega for me. I’m not asking much from you princess. Never have.” 

Wonwoo scoffed.

“That all depends on your definition of what being a good omega means. What do you want me to do? Play along with your sick fetishes?” 

The alpha huffed.

“Maybe if I was Jun. I always knew the little bastard was twisted inside. Don’t worry babe. I have something else in mind. I know you’ll like it.” 

“You looking at me like that isn’t helping.” Wonwoo snapped. 

“Sorry princess, I didn’t know me looking at you made you feel uncomfortable.”

“It isn’t like that ever stopped you.” 

“You got that right.” Mingyu grinned, grabbing the omega’s right hand, turning it over, and kissing the top of it. Wonwoo cringed but no matter how hard he tried to pull it away the alpha was too strong. It gave him a thrill. He didn’t want  _ to want _ Mingyu but perhaps the devil was his savior. Only in the most evil form and the most rotten way could Mingyu save him. At least, that’s what he always hoped for. They were indeed the same but Minygyu knew him more than he knew his own self. He needed Mingyu. Those red glowing eyes were the only light in the tunnel. 

It may have looked as though Mingyu was a rebel without a cause but that was wrong. From the moment they met, the alpha made sure to make him understand that the only cause he lived for was his own. The alpha didn’t fight for nothing but his own happiness. Mingyu held his own flag. And he would be there walking alongside the alpha as he held up his flag on the dark march towards whatever they were approaching. For they lived in a world where no one was innocent. Whether it be because they renounced their own innocence, or had it taken from them. 

For all he knew, only Mingyu could have it. Hearts were hard and brittle. They could break easily. But one’s innocent mind was soft and malleable. It could be molded into the shape that fit another’s vision, to fit another’s purpose. Though it had been so long since he saw Mingyu. Without the connection, he felt like he was going to go insane. Of course, where they were headed, it was inevitable. 

Though, it wasn’t like he was cheating. Mingyu was forcing him into a situation he had no control over. It was exactly what the omega wanted. He never wanted to be in control.

Letting out a faint breath, Wonwoo let his head fall under Mingyu’s chin. It was more out of tiredness than from his craving for the alpha’s warmth. Though it was there nonetheless. Mingyu retracted his claws and the palms of his hands came to rest on his lower back. Finally, they both could relax.  _ For a moment. _

Wonwoo chuckled aloud, shaking his head beneath the taller man’s chin.

“Do what you want but I’ll never go back to you. I can’t.” 

Mingyu narrowed his eyes, staring into his brown orbs with the intensity of a demon wolf. It was as if he was struggling between laughing or ridiculing him. But the sadistic grin forming on Mingyu’s face said otherwise.

“It never mattered to me whether you could or couldn’t. You don’t have a say in this princess. I follow the law of the jungle. It’s not your fault you look good enough to eat. And it’s not my fault that I’m an alpha with needs. This is how it works around here.”

“That’s why I left.” Wonwoo said into Mingyu’s chest, clutching onto the alpha’s shoulders.

Mingyu grinned, kissing the top of his forehead. 

“Right. But look where you are now. You won’t ever leave me again baby.” 

He raised his head up and his eyes darted towards the window on his right. He forgot Mingyu was taking him to his penthouse. Mingyu had been teasing him and softening him up so much that the dread hadn’t kicked in until now. But what was the use in worrying? He wasn’t in control. And if he wasn’t in control there was no point in worrying. It was all up to Mingyu now. After all, the guy was an alpha. 

Even if he was a mafia boss and a cold-blooded killer, Mingyu had always been gentle with him. 

_ At least, that was the old Mingyu. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEFIANCES ANTHEM UPDATE NOV 7th EEEEEEEEEE


	2. Do What You Want With My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I’m not going to say it explicitly but it’s up to your interpretation whether this is consensual or not. I dropped some hints but its still up for debate. 
> 
> Please BEWARE of explicit language, sexual themes, nonconsensual themes, and violence. 
> 
> Basically Meanie gets back together. 
> 
> Check out my new Meanie Highschool au fic:
> 
> LoveGame  I will also update Defiance’s Anthem this Saturday NOV 7th Please listen to “Do What You Want” by Lady Gaga Ft. Christina Aguilera. I think the song is very powerful and I wrote this fic based off of it. The meaning is very important. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I’m not going to say i it explicitly but it’s up to your interpretation whether this is consensual or not. I dropped some hints but its still up for debate. 
> 
> Please BEWARE of explicit language, sexual themes, nonconsensual themes, and violence.

**Lyrics borrowed from “Do What You Want “ by Lady Gaga Ft. Christina Aguilera** _  
_

_”Eomma.” the excited voices of his daughters called out to him as they entered the living room. Seonmul was still learning how to keep her balance but Suji came bolting up to him, catching him in the middle of dusting the bookshelf._

_“Yes honey?” he asked, turning to cradle Suji’s cheek in his palm as Seonmul waddled up to him and steadied herself on his arm._

_“Appa got me a ring pop. Look! It’s blueberry!”_

_“Oh he did?” Wonwoo gasped, touching his chest. “Appa really loves you doesn’t he?” he giggled._

_He didn’t expect Mingyu to be home so early. It was a good sign though. He didn’t mean to judge the guy but ever since the onset of his first pregnancy with Suji, he figured the alpha would have cheated on him. But he’d been proven wrong. It was the only time that he liked being wrong, even if part of him hated Mingyu’s guts._

_“And you Seolie. What’d Appa get you? Let me guess, stick out your tongue.”_

_Seonmul did as she was asked, hiding her pixy stick behind her back._

_“Hmm, don’t tell me he bought you those candy straw things.” he narrowed his eyes, seeing the melted sugar on his daughter’s tongue. He looked at Suji for confirmation but all she could do was smile sheepishly at him._

_“Gyu! Those things are full of sugar! Why would you buy that for-” he paused, spotting Mingyu still dressed in his work suit standing there smirking at him in the doorway._

_“Maybe I like spoiling my kids Won. You would know, huh?”_

_Wonwoo scoffed._

_“I’m just glad you’re a good father to them. Really makes up for the past doesn’t it?”_

_The alpha’s smirk fell and shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring at him._

_“You watch how you speak to me Wonwoo.” he growled, stalking closer to him, taunting him with the slowness of his pace._

_The taller man leaned down, nuzzling his neck before whispering in his ear,_

_“One day, you might wake up to find your kids gone. Got it?”_

~ Five years earlier ~

“Gyu, please.” he sobbed. “I wanna go home. I’ll- I’ll give you what you want later. Please. I promise! I’ll do whatever you tell me.” 

He didn’t really mean it but he’d say anything if that could save him.

Mingyu looked unbothered, standing at the doorway of his bedroom in his suit and tie, looking more like a CEO than a mafia boss. If only he weren’t both those things. How could someone who’s job demanded they be outgoing and a sociable ‘people person’ look so callous and cold-hearted, yet emanate a warm familiarity? It was as if Mingyu were a friendly businessman except this time he had negotiated a deal with the Devil. Although, ‘negotiating’ was putting it nicely. It was really a zero sum game. Mingyu’s sadistic one.

If it weren’t for the fact that Mingyu weren’t his true mate, Wonwoo wouldn’t have been gushing slick down his thighs and legs. And if not for that, Mingyu probably would have had more self-control. But even if Mingyu only had an ounce of it left, the omega knew the man could still fight off his urges and every temptation that came his way. It was how he was able to resist every prostitute coming up to him for money and every girlfriend of each of his men that sent him looks of suggestion.

Indeed it was a game. And Mingyu liked challenging himself; holding out until he could stand it no longer. All it took was Wonwoo’s scent to get him like this and he willingly embraced it.

It may have been crazy but he expected the taller man to at least say something, whether it be a remark or what he was going to do to him. But Mingyu advanced on him silently, knowing it scared him more. 

From the front of Mingyu’s king-sized bed, he extended his hands feeling the edge of the blanket as he sidestepped to the right, keeping his eyes focused on Mingyu’s dark and menacing ones. 

The alpha’s eyes trailed down from Wonwoo’s neck to his lithe waist, biting his lips at the thought of bruising it. If he wasn’t hard already, the sight of Wonwoo’s enlarged pupils and his widened and frightened eyes made his pants feel tight but his hands stayed by his sides. 

Although, for extra measure, the alpha put one hand in his pocket as if he were patiently waiting for Wonwoo to jump on the bed, facing him on his back. 

However, it looked as though he misjudged the omega who had grown bolder than he had known him to be. Back then, the only thing that protected Wonwoo from rapture was his mercy and patience. But now, it was between an alpha’s strength, and Wonwoo’s own. Although he doubted Wonwoo could put up a fight that could last him ten seconds, the thought was entertaining. After all, this was his favorite sport. 

Wonwoo may as well have been an innocent fawn grazing in a meadow. 

_Cute._

There was no mockery in his eyes however, no pitying derisiveness. Mingyu simply radiated superiority, as if his title, his rank, and all his achievements spoke for themselves, not in need of any boasting or flattery.

And when Wonwoo felt those warm and calloused hands grab his neck, he knew how hard Mingyu had worked to achieve what was his. He could feel Mingyu’s heartbeat thumping through his fingers, paralyzing him as he forced him against the side of the bed.

**_I, feel good_ **

While the omega’s mouth hung open in shock and awe, his eyes burned with hatred. It wasn’t of the ‘making up’ or ‘getting back together’ kind that characterized hate sex. It was the kind of hatred for someone who was more powerful, for what he could be. It was like an unequal marriage though there hadn’t been a contract. 

As Wonwoo regained control of his mouth, he gritted his teeth and craned his head forward biting Mingyu’s arm.

**_I walk alone_ **

The alpha recoiled but he only showed a grimace, more shocked than hurt. It only made things worse for the omega as the taller man brought his arm back and slapped Wonwoo in the face with the back of his hand, putting enough power in it to stun him rather than knock him out. Mingyu wasn’t in the mood to have sex with a limp body. 

Wonwoo fell back-first onto the white comforter, hissing in pain.

**_But then I trip over myself and I fall_ **

Even if it looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him, the omega retaliated by kicking his feet forward, pushing his heel against his assailant’s chest but he merely grabbed his ankle when it came back for a second try. 

**_I, I stand up, And then I’m okay_ **

A smirk reappeared on Mingyu’s face as he saw the perfect opportunity to shove a whole three fingers between the omega’s legs as they flailed about. Wonwoo who was trying to nail him in the head with the heel of his one free foot brought it back and swung it at his face. It may have worked if his foot had gotten an inch closer but Mingyu was faster, grabbing his thigh and pressing it against the bed.

**_But then you do some shit that makes me want to scream_ **

Wonwoo shrieked at the intrusion between his legs and managed to jolt back by a few inches though there was no time for him to wonder if he had done so out of pleasure or pain. However, if anything, the slick spilling onto the alpha’s silk comforter was firm evidence that the wolf in Wonwoo was enjoying itself, wanting to be conquered by the more powerful alpha. Power was what Wonwoo despised but at the same time he admired it. There was nothing more polarizing than Mingyu himself.

Wonwoo’s leg fell, following in his other legs footsteps. He felt like laughing at the quirkiness of his own mind but he could only grant Mingyu a contemptuous glare as the alpha climbed up on the bed and used his knees to pin his ankles down, spreading them apart in a ‘V’.

The omega hadn’t accepted defeat yet, jolting up in a last ditch effort to deliver a barrage of knuckles, elbows, and even his own head as he fought against the encroaching alpha. Mingyu merely caught his wrists, letting him try to tug them away from his grip like how a fisherman plays tug of war with his catch. 

Mingyu let the omega beat against his chest for one last time before he circled his arms around his torso and captured his lips. The shorter’s eyes widened and his hands jolted towards the mafia boss’s biceps, holding on for his dear life as Mingyu sucked the life out of him.

He knew that Wonwoo could have bitten him but just as he predicted, Wonwoo’s grip on his arms loosened. In the end however, it was only preparation for a retaliatory attack as Wonwoo brought his fist back to swing at him. Before Wonwoo could even throw the punch, Mingyu grabbed his neck once more, catching the fist in the palm of his other hand, and threw the omega back down on the bed, letting him stare up at the ceiling, dazed and confused as he ripped his clothes off. 

**_So do what you want, what you want with my body_ **

Wonwoo’s pants were first to go. The silky and flimsy material came off like paper being torn by a letter-opener. 

**_Do what you want, don’t stop let’s party_ **

The alpha smelled the citrus and vanilla-scented aroma of the omega’s slick as he tossed his pants on the chair next to the bed, getting a glimpse of the soaking holes he had made with his clawed hands. 

**_Do what you want, what you want with my body_ **

Next was Wonwoo shirt. He tore a line right up the middle of it, revealing the shorter’s pale and flawless torso, glowing in the moonlight coming from the balcony windows. He would have stopped and stared if not for the fact that Wonwoo was still struggling against him. However, that was less of a reason compared to the desire boiling in him to take Wonwoo right then and there. Even Wonwoo’s shivering and trembling was enough to make him release but he reminded himself that the omega deserved more than to have the essence of his manhood strewn over him like party streamers. The omega’s body was sacred and he would mark it in every way he could, with his teeth and his seed. 

**_Do what you want, say what you want ‘bout me_ **

“You still got a lot of fight left in you huh?” the alpha smirked, leaning over him so that his face was on top of the other’s.

**_If you want to know that I’m not sorry_ **

Wonwoo stopped clenching his teeth and was about to spit something out when the taller man’s hand stopped him, covering his mouth.

**_Do what you want, what you want with my body_ **

“Don’t answer that. You’ll ruin the moment.” he chuckled, using his elbow to hold down Wonwoo’s arm as he leant down to kiss the omega’s neck, scenting it too.

**_What you want with my body_ **

“You think you can stay still while I turn the lights of babe?” 

Wonwoo didn’t say anything. Perhaps in his silence, he kept his dignity. As if his rapture meant nothing at all to him. If it were indeed a sacrifice, it was a meaningless one. Only in his surrender was there any weight to his actions. Maybe that's why Mingyu hadn’t completely destroyed him yet. The bastard was still fishing for a surrender from him. 

**_You can’t have my heart and_ **

The room fell dark but the city and moon outside continued to provide light, though it only made the alpha’s figure look more menacing as he loomed over him with that cocky grin on his face. 

**_You won’t use my mind but_ **

The omega’s breath hitched and he let out a frightened whine as the taller man brought his lips to his collarbone, inhaling his scent all the while he made sure to lather him with obnoxiously loud kisses. It was just the beginning, and soon after, Mingyu took his chances, relying on his elbow to keep the shorter’s hands stuck under its weight as his mouth reached his nipple. 

**_Do what you want with my body_ **

“Gonna look all nice for me babe when I fill you with my pups?” he asked, having the audacity to look up at him with his tongue sticking out, flicking the bud. 

**_Do what you want with my body_ **

“I’m gonna like it when these get big. Fuck! Can’t wait to suck them dry. Maybe we’d actually get closer to each other, like how we used to be. I’m sure you'll like that huh?” he snarled, breathing hot hair against his nipple.

Wonwoo groaned, wincing as Mingyu bit it slightly though it wasn’t enough to hurt. Even in the smallest details the alpha was a sadist. He hoped the guy would have as much fun as he wanted. He wasn’t going to get any in prison.

The alpha unlatched himself from his nipples and moved back slightly, his hand returning to hold down his arm. 

“I bet you like your flat stomach now huh? Looks like you worked pretty hard for it. But guess what?” Mingyu snickered, kissing his ‘V’ line. 

“I’m going to ruin you so bad babe. Your stomach’s never gonna be the same again. You aren’t going a day without being filled with my cum or my pups, got it?” he snarled, flashing his eyes before he returned to hovering over his face, making their noses touch.

“Better enjoy yourself now kitten.” he grinned, ripping off his underwear in a split second. Wonwoo tried to use the opening to shove Mingyu off him but the alpha didn’t even budge, taking his time returning his hand back to restraining him. 

It was then that the alpha lowered his face between the omega’s arching thighs and pulled his hand back to push his thighs back more. His other hand unlatched itself from his mouth, trailing down his torso to hold him by the hip while his elbow kept his other thigh open. Mingyu was certainly resourceful. 

On the other hand, Wonwoo was in no position to sit up but tried his best to push the taller man’s face away but it was no use, he could barely reach to where Mingyu laid in front of him, teasing him.

“If you keep fighting kitten I won’t prepare you. Do you understand me?”

**_You can’t stop my voice ‘cause_ **

“I’ve never understood you.” he spat, slamming his head back down in frustration. 

“Real funny, is that why you stayed with me for a whole three years? Or were you just scared to leave?” 

“Does my answer even matter to you?”

**_You don’t own my life but_ **

“Good point, it doesn’t.” he chuckled, letting out a breath against the rim of his puckered hole, fluttering open by reflex. In actuality, Wonwoo’s entire reaction wasn’t so much a reflex or a biological response. No, Mingyu could tell Wonwoo was still in love with him, no matter how hard he fought him. It was because the omega was too stubborn to admit it. 

It was like Wonwoo subconsciously knew he was still in love with the alpha and was in effect trying to sabotage his conscious efforts to deny the fact. That was why Wonwoo didn’t fight him in the limo. It was why Wonwoo let his slick gush all over his crotch, let his scent get all over him, and so on. Wonwoo knew what he was doing when he looked up at him like the innocent beauty he was. Wonwoo _knew_ what he was doing when he chose to fight him only until they were in the same bedroom. It may have been a show for the omega’s inflated ego to put on for himself, or it may have been a show for him, in the sense that Wonwoo wanted him to know he didn’t love him.

Funny how that worked.

**_Do what you want with my body_ **

And just for Wonwoo’s stubbornness, he liked a fat stripe up from his hole to his perineum, causing the omega to shake uncontrollably and squirt out slick all over his face.

**_Do what you want with my body_ **

Mingyu closed his eyes shut as the sugary liquid hit his tongue and face, dripping from his eyebrows and forehead. He drank as much as he could, spitting out the rest against the omega’s thighs.

When Wonwoo tried to push the man’s face away from his lower region, he felt a mix of the alpha’s cold sweat and his own warm slick, melting in his hand. And when the alpha grabbed his wrist and flung it away, he made sure to wipe it into his sheets. Mingyu wasn’t getting off the hook so easily.

It was hard to take Mingyu seriously when his omega juices were dripping from his hair, his jaw, and his chin, but the alpha continued to pose a threat, going in for the kill once more and sticking his tongue inside his hole, licking up as much of his slick as he could before the omega’s could crush his head between his legs. 

Mingyu let out a growl, raising his head slightly to get more of a height advantage so he could make sure Wonwoo stayed still as he pushed his legs back apart. Of course, it was impossible for the shorter boy to stay still, even more so when Mingyu went down on him again, shoving his face between his thighs, making his tongue go in and out of him faster than a dog lapping up water from a bowl. In the end Mingyu regretted not getting a bowl to catch all of Wonwoo’s slick. He was practically addicted to the sweet honey and vanilla taste. Wonwoo really was the perfect omega. 

The shorter boy let out a scream as Mingyu’s tongue hit the right spot again, causing slick to gush out in an arching torrent with the alpha’s mouth catching it like a water fountain. 

When he was done drinking from his fruit, Mingyu bore his canines, leveling his arm with his gaping opening and sticking his middle finger inside, pumping it in and out at the speed of lightning. When that didn’t seem to be working, the alpha moved his finger around aimlessly searching for his spot again until his slick squirted out for a whole ten seconds, giving the taller man ample time to put his mouth over his hole and drink from him. His body convulsed and his slick was reduced to quiet spurts, as Mingyu licked up what he could. 

The shorter boy squirmed and kicked his legs. They flew up in the air as Mingyu pressed his knee into the bed, driving forward with his tongue. All the alpha wanted to do was torture him more and humiliate him but Wonwoo wasn’t having it. 

The heels of the omegas feet came down to land on the alpha’s shoulders and he attempted to push the man away but Mingyu was too strong, sticking a finger in him for revenge.

**_My bones hurt_ **

Wonwoo let out a choked whimper, letting the tears fall down his face as if finally giving up the charade. He couldn’t pretend that he was strong anymore. 

**_From all the shows_ **

Heaving a breath, the omega gritted his teeth and clamped Mingyyu’s head between his thighs again, using it as leverage to turn them over on their sides. It only allowed Mingyu to grab his torso and pull himself up next to him, deciding that he was done preparing him.

**_But I don’t feel the pain ‘cause I’m a pro_ **

“You asked for it Won. I was being nice at first but I guess you don’t like Mr. Nice Guy. Fuck, you never did huh? That’s why you stayed with me even though you knew what kind of person I was right?” he chuckled, descending to give his nipple a suck before he looked back down at where their legs were connected, transferring his warmth to the omega’s lower body. 

Wonwoo watched with undying hatred as the alpha beside him concentrated on inserting himself inside him. He felt the alpha trail his hardness up and down his perineum, searching for his hole. Only his lower body jolted at the sensation of the alpha’s bulbous head finding the opening as his upper body was completely seized up by the taller man’s arms wrapping around him. 

His eyes let out a few more tears but it wasn’t because of pain. His slick and love for Mingyu made sure of that. It was simply the fact that soon he’d be tied to Mingyu forever, in more ways than one. His old life was dying. The past was gone, wasted. 

What about Jun?

When bad times precede good times, Wonwoo never thought the bad times were a waste. They made paradise seem even more whimsical. Like waking up from a nightmare. But if the coin were flipped and the good times had descended into bad times, what was the purpose? The good times before only served to make the bad times seem worse and more real, like waking up from a dream. 

Mingyu had always been the one to bring him back to reality. But perhaps, the alpha could make it a happy one for him. Wonwoo just had to hold out for a little longer. Mingyu’s knot wasn’t so far away. 

His eyes didn’t even widen at the sight of his stomach bulging slightly when Mingyu thrusted into him. Gone were his stomach muscles or the elegant and sharp lines of his abdomen and hips. They were all ruined by Mingyu’s hands, using his own body to piston into him like a rabid wolf in the wild. 

All he could do was frown as he watched his virginity be stolen from him, as if what was transpiring a few feet below him was simply an unfortunate accident rather than a malevolent manifestation. His shoulders jolted back and forth as Mingyu continued to ram into him and turned to stare at the alpha with a look of confusion, mouth hanging open, eyes glossy.

**_I sink in_ **

Mingyu let out a grunt, turning to meet his gaze with an arrogant one of his own but it faltered when he noticed how vulnerable and innocent he looked. It wasn’t out of pitiful sympathy that the taller man’s expression softened, but from the knowledge they both shared of the meaning behind their current attachment.

**_Then I’m okay_ **

It was then that the alpha leaned beside him to kiss him, releasing the grip on his torso and arms to hold his hands with loving gentleness as if they were dancing together on the bed. 

**_‘Cause my body belongs to you when I’m on stage_ **

Mingyu pulled out, getting on his knees and flipping the omega over on his stomach. The sudden action made the omega bury his head in his arms as he sobbed, more angry at himself that he broke character and kissed the enemy when really he should have taken the time to slap him. 

“Get on your knees.” the alpha ordered him, grabbing his thighs and propping him up so that he would be kneeling horizontally across the bed but he didn’t budge.

“I said get on your knees. Now!” Mingyu roared, causing him to spit out a breath. 

Knowing what was going to happen next, he arched his back, shaking his head in mock defiance. He chuckled to himself as he saw Mingyu stand up on the bed in the corner of his eye, stroking his hardness as he looked down at him like a piece of meat. Though he was more like his trophy. Then, he got an idea. If he could somehow catch the alpha off balance…

There was no time to plan as he twisted around and tried to shove the alpha back, hoping that he could push him off the bed but he wasn’t fast enough. 

The taller man caught his wrists and threw him back on the bed, not caring about being gentle anymore. 

Wonwoo felt the bed dip next to him and his eyes widened when Mingyu’s foot appeared in front of his face, rising up in the air one more time and landing on the side of his head. The large and slightly hairy limb pressed him into the mattress while the alpha’s other foot stood on the other side of his torso. 

“If you pull any more tricks like that again I’m gonna fuck you like this for the rest of the night! Do you hear me?” 

Wonwoo didn’t respond, grimacing as he felt the taller man’s foot press down on the side of his face harder. 

“Do you hear me?” Mingyu growled, slapping his ass and leaving a red handmark on it. 

“Yes.” Wonwoo gritted, glaring up at him. The omega grabbed onto the white comforter as if he could take all of his anger out on it.

“Good. I happen to like your pretty face babe. Wouldn’t want to see your stomach _and_ your face go once I’m through with you.” he snickered, taking his foot off of him and setting it right next to Wonwoo’s knee. 

Mingyu only took a few seconds to admire the sight of him on all fours, back arched and ass up in the air like he had just arrived at the dinner table, served by the butler on a dome plate. The alpha might as well have poured oil all over him with lavender and rose petals but Wonwoo already smelled nice and fresh, soaked in his own slick. 

They were probably in the most primitive position for werewolves with Mingyu grabbing his hips as he arched over him, lowering his manhood into his gaping hole. Wonwoo took it without resistance or difficulty, though his breath hitched and he sobbed as he was reminded just how far Mingyu could penetrate him. With the alpha’s length combined with the position he chose, it was like he could feel Mingyu reaching for his soul, squeezing the life out of him. Mingyu was practically crouched over him like a bulldog with his legs lined up with his feet and Wonwoo’s face as his cock lined up with the omega’s hole.

Wonwoo’s chest tightened and he banged his fists against the sheets, wondering why he had been so stupid. But of course, Mingyu possessed the intelligence of a predator and he had a right to stake his claim. From Mingyu’s large cock and massive low hanging balls, to his sharp claws and his muscular stature, to the sinister glint in his eyes and the arrogance of his shining white fangs, Mingyu was endowed by nature with the weapons and armor to conquer him. It was his right to lay waste to him, to use his resources, to drink from his fruits and to plant his seed on his fertile land. It was something Jun had never done or thought of, and that was what made Mingyu a good businessman. And as for the conquest of the omega? That was what would make him a warrior, taking and violating the enemy King’s own omega. Perhaps most of all, what swelled Mingyu’s pride was not his girth, or the speed of which he was able to make love to the omega below him. It was the idea of passing down his genes to create the next generation and only Wonwoo was the vessel fit enough to grant him pups. Only a person like Wonwoo could bear his children. Even if they had been forced upon him Wonwoo would still think of himself as a mother; a person who could love his children even when he had been impregnated against his will. Mingyu knew it. He could see it in the omega’s spirit. 

It was why he wasn’t gentle when he slammed his girth into the shorter boy beneath him. It was why he picked Wonwoo up by the hips when he came down, thrusting inside with the omega’s lithe and tiny body forced to rise and meet him. 

The alpha’s large hands covered the whole front of Wonwoo’s stomach, making the omega feel his manhood penetrating him extra hard. It was one of the tiny things that drove Mingyu insane, knowing Wonwoo felt him deep inside. 

All that could be heard were his deep growls that came with every thrust and the whimpering escaping from Wonwoo’s pursed lips. The sound of wet skin slapping skin bounced off the walls of the bedroom while Mingyu looked down between their bodies, seeing his cock plunge inside the omega’s warm and tight cavern. The shorter’s slick combined with his precum created a cloudy white paste that formed a web between them, stretching out and splattering against their skin as Mingyu pulled out and slammed back in. His balls were dripping with Wonwoo’s slick, flapping back and forth as he railed him, slapping Wonwoo’s ass cheeks. The only difference between them and real wolves was the fact that they weren’t in a forest. 

Mingyu changed his position slightly, crouching over Wonwoo’s arched back almost as if he were sitting but it was only two drive his cock in harder and faster, too impatient to wait for his knot to form. 

Wonwoo could only cry out from the intrusion, arching his back more, unintentionally making Mingyu’s length plunge into him with a sickening slap of his balls below his rim. Every time the cum-filled sack flopped backwards as Mingyu pulled out, slick spat out of his hole like a sprinkler, prompting the alpha to reach down with three fingers and plug it up. The taller man wiggled them around between his velvety walls, making Wonwoo feel the cold hardness of them and the small dusting of hair and calluses on his knuckles as the taller man punched his ass every time he jabbed his fingers in. 

Mingyu stepped back slightly to watch as the omega’s perky cheeks jiggled everytime his fingers penetrated his tiny form, causing more of his slimy sweet-smelling slick to squirt out on the sheets, soaking their feet. 

The alpha jumped back, landing on the floor before bolting to bend down and put his mouth under Wonwoo’s hole, letting it squirt in the air before it landed in his mouth. So much for tasting the slick on his fingers.

The stream of the omega’s juices was reduced to a trickle, leaving Wonwo’s hole to flutter open as if it’s body knew there was more to come but it wasn’t fast enough to keep up with production. Mingyu smirked, knowing that all Wonwoo’s hole would be full of was his cum.

He got right back to work, but this time, he jumped back up on the bed and stayed standing as he flipped Wonwoo over on his back. The alpha raised his body by his legs like a wheel barrel and hooked them over his shoulders, wagging his manhood and slapping it in between the omega’s thighs. 

Wonwoo’s nimble hands came up to cover his hole but Mingyu stuck his claws out, warning him not to resist. He wasn’t in the mood to fight anymore after all.

At last, the taller man plunged himself in, circling his arms around Wonwoo’s thighs as he plowed into Wonwoo like a jackhammer, making sure the omega got everything including every drop of precum that leaked out of him. 

Mingyu’s nostrils flared and he scowled down at the shorter boy, grunting and seething as he snapped his hips forward, internally grinning at the sight of the omega's eyes turning white as his pupils rolled back. The shorter boy grimaced and hissed as the alpha stepped forward once to amp up his thrusts. Mingyu couldn’t keep still, bending his knees slightly or stepping slightly towards one side. He even reached down and grabbed his left nipple, gritting his teeth and snorting.

“These are gonna be so nice and full for me babe. I could suck on em all day. How’s that sound kitten?” 

“S-stop.” Wonwoo said, almost in a whisper. He couldn’t keep his voice steady but at least he still had control of his breath. That was the last thing he had. 

“You don’t want to look all big and beautiful for me babe?” 

The omega didn’t respond. Instead, Wonwoo merely turned his head away, letting out a breath against the cotton blanket his head was being pressed into. It was clear the shorter boy was ashamed and he closed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?” the alpha arched a brow, not even slowing his pace as he spoke to him. 

Mingyu’s breath only got quicker as he went faster, pumping forward like a wolf in heat. Wonwoo’s body was helplessly shaking as he squirted his slick all over Mingyu’s ‘v’ line, splashing his abs and making the alpha’s happy trail look darker than before. 

The alpha chuckled, leaning forward slightly even though he was still standing over him. 

“Gonna make you round with my pups. ‘M you’re gonna look so good filled with my kids you won’t walk for months. You think you can carry three pups babe? Maybe a whole litter?” Mingyu smirked, reveling in the way Wonwoo’s slick was dripping down his balls and thighs.

“Don’t even think it’ll stop there kitten. I’m gonna fuck you until we can’t breed no more. I’ll fucking destroy you!” he gritted, shoving his cock the farthest it could go, making Wonwoo’s stomach bulge right below his belly button. 

“You’re pregnant belly ‘ll look so good bouncing on my cock. And that nice perky ass of yours too. Maybe you’ll put a little more meat on it.” the alpha chuckled, slapping it before he reasserted his hand around his leg. 

“Fuck! Look at you! You went from being Jun’s little damsel in distress to my fucking cockslut! All your life you wanted to be my breeding machine huh? My baby factory? That’s all you’ll ever be good for slut. You were made to have my cock in you at all times, being pumped full of my cum whenever I feel like it. You were just itching to have my cock deep inside you when I saved you back there huh?”

Wonwoo brought his arms up to his face and covered his eyes, not having it in him to look at the man. 

Mingyu took it as a challenge, wanting to get the omega all riled up so that he could break. 

“I know you like this Won. You couldn’t hide your fucking sick mind from me any longer. You think me blowing off guys’ heads was bad? You’re the one who wants to get knocked up by a mafia boss.” he snorted, reaching down again and slapping Wonwoo’s face but the omega only shielded his face more. 

“Imagine if that guy who was following you got to fuck you. I could have made a bet with him. He’d fill your fucking boypussy with his cum and pass you off to me. And we’d have to see who’s cum is stronger, more fit for your slutty hole. Wouldn’t that have been fun, kitten? Don’t you like guys fighting over you? I bet Jun would have paid to see that!” 

Wonwoo shook his head frantically, subtly wiping away a tear with one of his fingers.

“J-Jun’s a good guy. Unlike you!” he sobbed, kicking his leg up in the air. 

“You never wanted a good guy. You always thought good guys were boring.” Mingyu smirked, leaning sideways to kiss the omega’s ankle. 

“I guess I got what I wanted.” Wonwoo giggled, fighting back more tears under the palms of his hands.

“Cut that out! You’re gonna look at me while I fuck you!” Mingyu shouted, yanking his hands away. 

“Stop! Please!” Wonwoo cried, wanting the alpha to let him have just one ounce of privacy. 

“Open your mouth bitch!”

“W-what-” he whimpered, hissing instantly as the larger man slapped him across the face.

“I said open your fucking mouth! Do you want my fist in your hole or what?” the alpha gritted, practically spitting in his face as he yelled.

Wonwoo closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly while his teeth clattered in fear.

Mingyu wasn’t going to complain, leaning down and spitting in his mouth. 

“Fuck, there you go kitten.” he chuckled, catching some runaway spit with his thumb and pushing it over Wonwoo’s lips.

“You’re gonna have a part of me in both your holes omega. We’re gonna make this our tradition.” he snickered, raking a hand gently through the shorter boy’s hair.

Wonwoo cringed at the warm yet cold feeling of Mingyu’s spit, but found an odd sense of comfort as he swallowed it down. It was like a part of Mingyu really was with him now. 

The alpha’s saliva ran down his tongue and over his teeth, tasting sour and salty but he closed his eyes and hummed to himself as he swallowed it, knowing it came from his mate.

“Damn, you didn’t even need me to tell you to swallow. I might go easier on you now. How’s that sound?” 

“Do whatever you want, I told you I don’t care!” Wonwoo snapped, jolting up slightly to try and get in his face. 

It didn’t even make Mingyu flinch. Rather, a disappointed scowl slowly formed on his face right before his hand jerked forward, snatching Wonwoo’s face and shoving him back down on the mattress. 

“That’s it! I’m fucking done with you!” Mingyu roared, crouching down and lunging over his body, pinning his shoulders while the rest of his mass weighed the omega down against the bed.

Mingyu still felt that Wonwoo’s hole was leaking slick and so he angrily rolled on his side, holding the smaller boy’s chest down with his bicep as his other hand traveled below his navel and was swallowed by Wonwoo’s ruined hole. 

A long high-pitched hum came out of the omega’s mouth as he bit his lips from the jabbing sensation Mingyu gave him in the most sensitive place on his body. All the alpha did was stare at him with lust-filled eyes as he fingered him relentlessly with five fingers, coaxing the last jet of slick to come out and spray across the room, soaking the floor and his arm which was caught in the blast. Mingyu didn’t even bother to taste his slick since he was too eager to get the omega knocked up already. Though he couldn’t help but stop and watch as Wonwoo’s eyelashes fluttered while he stared up at the ceiling, grimacing and hissing from his roughness.

Wonwoo was finally ready to take his knot.

The taller got up, walking on his knees as he grabbed Wonwoo by his neck and threw him against the pillows, spreading his legs open.

The omega was too weak to fight anymore, barely being able to comprehend what was going on when he saw Mingyu transforming in front of him. He was able, however, to see the full moon glow in the corner of his eye and emerge from the clouds. But despite nature’s magnificence, Mingyu’s eyes glowed brighter, staring into his soul as he tormented it.

Mingyu had grown even taller and larger in his new form, bulking near his chest and growing more toned near his abdomen. Heck, if his vision hadn’t gotten blurry he could have sworn he saw that the man had grown eight pack abs which were stark gray against the dark black coat of hair on his chest, spiking out along his shoulders and arms. The man’s claws thickened and grew sharper, forming a bridge over his arms as he kept him still. 

He didn’t feel much until Mingyu’s hardness was back inside him, but this time he could feel the werewolf’s fur between his thighs, his clawed hands brushing away his hair, and the man’s beastly snout nuzzling his neck. The omega felt compelled by the moment to bury his face in the fur on Mingyu’s shoulder, breathing in his musky forest scent. Though as he reflected, he found himself relaxing into the alpha’s embrace. It turned out that it hadn’t been any externality such as hormones, the scent of his alpha, or his primitive desire for comfort that made him behave the way he was behaving. It was simply a fact that his soul yearned to rekindle itself with Mingyu’s.

It didn’t help that the wolf’s black furry tail hit his leg everytime he pistoned his hips. Even if the alpha was being rough with him, his tail somehow managed to soothe him, brushing over his red and bruised skin. 

The wolf’s claws ran up his arms until they were pressed against his back. However, Mingyu made sure his furry paws held Wonwoo’s back first so he wouldn’t scratch him. Though, now that Wonwoo thought about it, he doubted he was able to feel anything else besides the pleasure Mingyu was giving him. For once in the alpha’s life had he done something for him out of love, even if it was only for a moment. 

For a couple of minutes the only thing that reached his ears was Mingyu’s grunts and his own labored breathing. But as the alpha grew tired of waiting for his knot to form, everything became drowned out by the sound of the werewolf’s furry balls slapping against his ass. 

Mingyu moved his hands away from his back to hold his legs up to get deeper inside, all the while staring down at him with a blank expression. In reality, Mingyu was just that determined to breed him that every other emotion was swept away by his dire need to knot his mate; to show Wonwoo that he was going to be in his life forever. 

A few minutes had gone past until the taller man’s bulbous knot at the base of his dark pink and swollen cock ballooned to the size of a baseball. Wonwoo swore it felt like he couldn’t hold the alpha’s massive low-hanging sack even with two hands. And even then it would still weigh him down.

Mingyu, despite the changes, continued to pound into him, causing his gaping hole to bubble with slick and make a low gurgling sound. The omega could feel his mate’s knot and all the veins and features on it. It was the closest he had ever gotten to knowing Mingyu this way and he moaned at the feeling of the alpha’s elongated head and thick girth, bulging with every vein.

It wasn’t until Mingyu’s knot stopped growing that he rammed his cock inside him fast, getting his knot past his rim before his hole closed and swallowed him up, locking him in place. The alpha’s furry ball sack pulsated as his cock shot ropes and ropes of cum into his womb, flattening and hanging over his asscheeks as the beast pressed harder into him. 

Mingyu let out a low growl into his ear as he held their heads together. 

To Wonwoo, the alpha felt like a warm fuzzy blanket that had been draped over him, engulfing him with his body heat. He felt the hardness of Mingyu’s abs up against his stomach which had become bloated with his seed, and for once the omega rubbed up against him, wanting to mesh their bodies closer together so they could become one. 

He could feel the alpha’s cum hit the wet and slick-soaked walls of his hole, pooling in his womb. Mingyu’s cock was still leaking inside him, shooting the juices from the alpha’s enlarged prostate and swollen balls deep inside him to the point that he could feel the mass of the werewolf’s sperm swimming up the caverns of his womb until they stopped at his bulging stomach, mixing with his slick. 

The feel of it alone was enough to make Wonwoo squirt again, grimacing as his hole made a hissing sound and squirted musky and citrusy-smelling droplets mixed with Mingyu’s cum. 

The alpha growled, realizing his chances of impregnating him were waning thanks to his mate’s sensitivity and he shoved his knot deeper inside him, releasing more spurts of his cum as if his body was on the same page as him. 

He could feel the werewolf’s warm breath brush against his hair and he looked up to see Mingyu’s attention completely directed towards where they were locked together, making sure he was knocked up for good. 

Wonwoo looked up at him incredulously, staring at the alpha’s scowling and angry-looking expression, wondering how he could still hold himself up by his arms and knuckles. Why hadn’t the man collapsed on top of him already? Perhaps it was the extra werewolf strength or maybe Mingyu just liked having an aerial view of him. 

Even if the alpha’s face had contorted into a beastly facade with a long and wrinkled snout, sharp elongated teeth, and a mane of dark gray hair, Mingyu retained his handsomeness that he could not associate with any other wolf. Considering a werewolf ‘handsome’ was entirely impossible… until now. 

Only in Mingyu’s beastly form could something beautiful come out of it.

With his hands free to move, he reached up with one slowly and subtly, placing it gently on the werewolf’s cheek. The action didn’t provoke a response from the alpha just yet as he was still preoccupied with making sure his balls had emptied all of his cum into his mate. But as Mingyu was finishing up, heaving breaths each second, Wonwoo heard the bed creak and suddenly Mingyu was gazing down at him, face expressionless through the dark gray fur. 

It was then that the werewolf leaned down and rubbed his snout against his nose and mouth, unclenching his jaw and breathing moist air against his skin.

Wonwoo closed his eyes, still trembling slightly until Mingyu licked a line up the entire length of his face before he used his snout to push the omega’s cheek towards the pillow.

“G-Gyu- stop. You’ve done enough to me already.” he whined, letting out a sigh as Mingyu stopped licking. Wonwoo opened his eyes to find Mingyu staring at him, eyes glowing stark red like he was angry. The werewolf didn’t need any words to make him get the point and he opened his mouth, letting his tongue rise up between his teeth to meet Mingyu’s. The alpha’s tongue darted out between his long and spiked canines, inserting itself inside his mouth. Wonwoo didn’t fight like before but gradually warmed up to the alpha’s playful tricks. Of course, Mingyu got bold and reached up with a clawed paw to grab his chin, giving him a tiny prickling sensation on the lower side of his face. 

Wonwoo pursed his lips, staring into Mingyu’s red glowing eyes with innocent curiosity. 

“Open.” the alpha growled, shoving his face back into the pillow slightly. The werewolf unclenched his jaws, showcasing every string and every bead of saliva stretched between his kanines.

The beast’s voice was dark and low enough to scare the hell out of him and so he opened his mouth even wider, granting Mingyu access to his mouth once again. However, this time the alpha released all of the slimy saliva that had been held up on his tongue and drooled all over him. All of Mingyu’s spit slid down his tongue like a chute, landing in the back of the omega’s throat without even letting him taste it. 

The back of his throat burned slightly from Mingyu’s spit but he got accustomed to it, taking a liking to it’s dark and earthy flavor. He tasted a hint of it as it traveled down the wolf’s tongue and into his mouth, catching the faint taste of coffee on his tongue. He closed his eyes, feeling the slime travel through the tiny gaps of his teeth with some getting caught below his tongue and forming a puddle. It made him wonder what Mingyu’s cum tasted like. 

His tongue by reflex flicked around, but Mingyu wrestled it for dominance with his own, subduing the pink muscle before he went onto to lick the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheeks, tasting Wonwoo’s natural spicy cherry flavor. Of course, that wasn’t all, as the second the werewolf retracted his tongue he drooled slobber all over the shorter boy’s lips, lapping it up and pushing it all in his mouth. Wonwoo knew what to do with all of the spit already but for extra measure, the beast grabbed his beck and narrowed his eyes at him, feeling his Adam's apple bob as his mate swallowed every drop and string of saliva he gave him. 

“Mine.” the alpha growled, thrusting his hips into him again for the last time before he fell on top of him, burying him under his coat of fur. Mingyu derived no pleasure from his last thrust but it was all in the name of marking his mate as his territory, ensuring that his mouth and fluttering hole would reek of his scent for years to come. 

“I’m yours.” he breathed, furrowing his brows with determination. “I’m yours.” 

His chest rose and fell almost in a panic but it slowed as Mingyu got up slightly to stare down at him, perhaps waiting for a speech from him. But it never came. The alpha had taken every word and every thought out of his head and filled it with a warm feeling. It was like his mind was at peace. One may have expected it to be cold in the shadow of his great conqueror but he could only feel loving admiration, relief that the hard part was over; the gasp of breath he had been waiting to take as he swam to the surface of the ocean. Except, he was greeted by the snarling face of the monster who was supposed to have lurked in the deep but in actuality was his only lifeboat on the surface. He had no other choice but to love Mingyu now, once again. But the thought still haunted him, didn’t he still have a choice? 

He should have pissed Mingyu off enough to make him snap his neck. He should have done something sooner. He couldn’t bear the guilt.

All of a sudden, tears overcame him as he kept his focus on those red glowing eyes. Not from fear but from shame and remorse. If Mingyu knew he would hate him for it but he couldn’t deny his last thought was all about Jun. How he didn’t deserve it. How he’d be devastated to know that he had thrown his whole life away, Minghao included, just to marry him and end up getting cheated on. And yet, here he was, telling his conqueror that he loved him. It was the ultimate betrayal of his values, something he could never be forgiven for nor turn back from. Hence why he laughed hysterically, shaking his head and mumbling incoherently.

“W-what are- what are you going to do with me now?” he chuckled, sparing Mingyu one last glance before he buried his face into the alpha’s chest, as if the fur of some supernatural creature could protect him from the divine wrath of the Lord. 

“I want your loyalty.” 

Mingyu shifted back to his human form and Wonwoo’s face was met with the warm skin of his mate but he backed away anyways, sensing the intensity of the taller man’s voice.

“And what does that mean?” he asked, making it sound like he expected Mingyu to give him a better answer. After all, it wasn’t like the alpha could snap his neck then and there if he felt like it.

“Divorce Jun and marry me.”

The omega’s breath hitched and his lips parted slightly in shock, more surprised about Mingyu's second proposal than his first. But that all fell away when a smirk crept up on his face.

“You’re going to have to do better than that Mingyu if you want me to marry you. First you need to buy a ring and then get down on one knee and-”

“Is this good enough for you?” the alpha whispered, clamping his clawed hand around his neck. 

If not for the knot still lodged in his hole and hitting his sweet spot he might as well have given up, but he gave Mingyu a dirty look right back, gripping his arm to show the alpha he wasn’t afraid anymore. Or perhaps, he wasn’t _as_ afraid. 

“I’ll marry you.” he said softly, letting his lashes fall down to his cheeks as he stared at Mingyu’s bare hands, letting go of his neck. Maybe in the heat of the moment he would have confessed his love for Mingyu because he truly loved him, but now, it was the only practical decision he could make that would keep both him and Jun alive. 

“I thought someday you wanted to be my mafia Queen, you know, the omega that would keep me from tearing every man’s throat out in this city?” the alpha chuckled, lowering his lips to speak against his face.

“Fine. I guess I will.” the omega scoffed, losing every ounce of fear he had in him. “But I’m doing this for their sake, and for public safety. Not that you’d listen to me anyways.” 

“I’ll listen to you when you beg for my cock.” 

Wonwoo finally had enough, reaching up and slapping the alpha across the face. All he could do was wait for Mingyu to hiss and scowl at him but the taller man kept his face angled away as if thinking about what his punishment was going to be. 

In less than a second Mingyu’s head whipped forward and he roared in his face, showing off his fangs and red glowing eyes, scaring him into turning his head away into the pillow. 

“S-stop! I’m sorry! Please!” the omega cried, wincing as he felt the werewolf’s knot push into him. 

“I will if you say it Wonwoo. Say that you love me! One more time!” Mingyu grinned, beginning to thrust back into him again. 

“C’mon, I don’t hear it!” the alpha laughed, going harder this time. Mingyu reached down and grabbed his cheek, forcing Wonwoo to look at him. 

“Say it Wonwoo! Do you love me?”

The shorter boy nodded, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

“Y-yes! I love you! Please stop Mingyu I- I can’t take it!””

Mingyu stopped as he was asked, stilling his thrusts as he took one good look at his mate from where he loomed over him. The room fell silent except for Wonwoo’s whimpers until the alpha circled his arms around his mate and hugged him, going from his blank expression to a desperate and pained one. 

In turn, Wonwoo felt comfortable enough to cry, allowing his hands to trail up Mingyu’s back and run through his hair.

“Mingyu- please. D-don’t do this again.”

The alpha released a low and rumbling sigh before he turned his head and gave Wonwoo’s throat a peck. 

“I can’t make any promises, not when I know you were made for me.” he said, voice deep and husky against his neck.

“Then- will you at least promise our children that you will be good to them. Please, they deserve it Gyu. They really do.” Wonwoo whined, cradling his face with his soft and gentle hands.

After two years of waiting for his mate, it was probably the first time Mingyu genuinely smiled. 

“I promise.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also update Defiance’s Anthem this Saturday NOV 7th EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> P.S
> 
> Hey guys, I just want to let you know that I hope I didn’t cause anyone to get aroused lmao. Obviously it’s hard to knowing Mingyu is super hot but I didn’t write this fic for pleasure but to find a deeper meaning in this topic. This was supposed to be only two pages but I went crazy. I just want to say Wonwoo is older than 18 and this was partially consensual. I’ll leave it up to you to decide whether it was or wasn’t. 
> 
> I would also like to say that I never wanted to write smut for smut’s own sake. The only reason I wrote this was to add to the plot and make it more emotional etc. I also am dealing with my own demons and passions and I had to get this out of my system. I believe sex is really sacred and very important for love under certain conditions. I am a prude yes I know lmao. But this was for literary purposes and theatrical effect. This doesn’t reflect my views. This is just me cleaning my soul and making “art” out of it. If you can even call it that. 
> 
> But all in all I hope we can all be better people and have more fulfilling relationships than the characters of this fanfic. The reason why I wrote smut for once because I wanted to portray these people in their true light and show how gross and depraved it can become and that I hope people make love and not porn. But whatever, if you get it you get it, not trying to force my values down peoples throats. I just want everyone to know that I don’t want you to take this chapter as seriously as the first one in the sense of what it depicts but the meaning behind the depiction. I try to do everything for the glory of God who I believe in and I tried to shine a light on relationships in the bedroom that are like these. I tried to add an emotional, psychological, and philsophical aspect to this so it wouldn’t just be pure smut cause I never really write for fun. I write with a purpose and hopefully this struck you. It’s just my style and I respect other styles of course. But this fic was for me to get out some bad stuff that was polluting my mind and I wanted to share it to see what you thought. Thank you to all my loves : )

**Author's Note:**

> I hate dark fanfiction but I needed to drain my emotions with this LOL.
> 
> Also if you are into long reads please check out my fanfic Defiance's Anthem. It's my magnum opus lmao.
> 
> DEFIANCES ANTHEM UPDATE NOV 7th   
> EEEEEEEEEE
> 
> New Meanie Highschool au: LoveGame 


End file.
